


Make the Man

by deliciousshame



Series: AoKuro Week 2015 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro Week, AoKuro Week 2015, Future Fic, M/M, Suit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3924889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousshame/pseuds/deliciousshame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya thinks Aomine-kun looks good in anything, but he might have preferences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same verse as [Move Along](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3805984). If you don't feel like reading it, all you need to know is that Aomine plays in the NBA and Kuroko lives with him.

Tetsuya thinks Aomine-kun looks good in anything. He likes him in everyday clothes, t-shirts and wifebeaters that show up his muscled arms, shorts that expose his powerful legs. He likes his uniform, maybe a little bit too much. His teammates wouldn’t approve. He loves him covered in nothing but the sheets of their bed, the early morning light bathing everything in a warm glow.

His greatest weakness might be Aomine-kun dressing up for formal events, press conferences or functions he would do anything to escape. Seeing him all dressed up, knowing he wants all that off as much as Tetsuya himself does works for him. 

That’s why he’s reading on the couch, waiting for him to come back, unable to remember a single word of the page he finished mere seconds ago. The front door finally opens. Tetsuya turns his head toward Aomine-kun, who is fighting with his dress shoes. His expression is perfectly neutral. 

It won’t fool Aomine-kun for long.

“Fuck, I hate those things. Why can’t I just play basket and let my agent take care of the rest? That’s why I pay him.”

“Poor Aomine-kun. You have to work sometimes. How cruel.”

“Ass. I shouldn’t have to deal with your shit. If you were a good boyfriend you’d be comforting me.”

Tetsuya feigns going back to his book and turns a page. “You’re welcome to go look elsewhere. I’m busy right now.”

Aomine-kun steals the book and throws it behind him. It hits the wall with a dull sound. It’s a good thing he didn’t really care about it. Tetsuya finds himself being caged in by Aomine-kun leaning in front of his, his arm settling on the back of the couch. “Wow, you’re not busy anymore. That’s weird. What are you gonna do now that you’re free?”

Tetsuya grasps Aomine-kun’s tie to pull him into a kiss that reveals just how much he wants this. He might be damaging the silk. Neither of them cares.

Aomine-kun backs away just a little then rests his forehead against his. "Fuck, most of the time I only get through these things by thinking about you waiting for me.”

Tetsuya cuts him off by catching his lips again. 

Aomine shrugs off the jacket while Tetsuya unties the necktie, letting the silk caress his skin as he slowly pulls it free. It’s a pity Tetsuya couldn’t talk him into a waistcoat. They always look stunning on him. At least it’s one less layer to remove. Just getting his fingers to undo the buttons of Aomine-kun’s shirt is a lot to ask of him. He follows the path of exposed skin with his mouth, from his neck all the way down his chest, admiring the contrast of Aomine-kun’s dark skin against the crisp white of the shirt.

Aomine-kun’s breathe hitches when his lips reach the waistband of his pants. His own fingers tremble a little when he opens them to tug his underwear down, allowing his mouth to continue travelling downward. 

Underneath the fabric of the well-tailored pants he can feel Aomine-kun’s thighs flex against his palms every time he sucks. His fingers dig into Tetsuya’s hair, scratching his scalp gently. He would love to continue until he comes on his tongue, but Aomine-kun has other plans. “Fuck. Stop. I want to fuck you.”

Tetsuya drags himself away, not without giving away a last lick and getting a groan in response.

Aomine-kun takes his hand and manhandles him to their bed. It’s with some regrets that Tetsuya finishes denuding him. Gone are the opened shirt and the pants, leaving him gloriously naked. Tetsuya dispatches his own clothes with much less reverence. Aomine-kun doesn’t care, too eager for what comes next. Their mouths link for one last time before Tetsuya climbs on the bed, exposing his back to Aomine-kun’s gaze. It doesn’t take much more provocation for Aomine-kun to wrap himself over his back, spread his thighs and enter him. When Aomine-kun is out, it’s usual for Tetsuya to prepare himself beforehand while anticipating Aomine-kun’s return and trying not to come. It saves time. 

It’s hard to hold himself on all fours when Aomine-kun takes him. He’s bad at moderation and Tetsuya never stops him. He likes Aomine-kun’s strength. He almost doesn’t need the hand Aomine-kun wraps around his cock, rough and fast and more than enough to make him come, even if the way he kisses the back of his neck is a pleasant bonus. 

It’s even harder not to crash after, to stay in position long enough for Aomine-kun to fill him, but he manages. He loves it. 

Aomine-kun rolls on his back and yanks him down, gathering him in his arm, his head resting on his chest. “You should let me go. Your clothes are going to be wrinkled if we just let them lie on the floor.”

Aomine-kun tightens his hold. “See how many fucks I give. If it’s too bad I’ll just buy more.”

“That would be a waste of money.”

“That’s really not a problem. Why are you complaining anyway, you love dressing me up, don’t lie.”

He does. Tetsuya sighs, sounding so fake not even he believes it. “I don’t know why I deal with you.”

Aomine-kun laughs gently. “Duh, it’s because you love me. And because I’m the best basketball player, obviously. Who could resist that?”

“I don’t know. Kagami-kun has been really good lately. He won your last game too. Maybe I should give him a call to congratulate him.”

Aomine-kun pinches him. “Don’t you dare.”

Tetsuya smiles. “I won’t. I promise. He doesn’t look anywhere near as good as you in a suit.”


End file.
